


Dance With Me

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: ”we’re coworkers and all the other employees ship us so just for fun we all go out to a bar but little do we know its actually a plot they set up to get us to realize our supposed love for each other. wait you’re actually a good dancer and your laugh is so endearing and, holy shit, maybe our colleagues were right” au.





	Dance With Me

anon: Hi, can I request the au prompts #22 (”we’re coworkers and all the other employees ship us so just for fun we all go out to a bar but little do we know its actually a plot they set up to get us to realize our supposed love for each other. wait you’re actually a good dancer and your laugh is so endearing and, holy shit, maybe our colleagues were right” with steve?

**_I would like to point out that I am doing this out of order, if only because this is also one of[@chocobe-chan](http://tmblr.co/mcsI1iZvBOuDptEs6dMGtnA)_ _‘s prompts and I’m actually trying to go in order, but I’m not going to put it off either. That made no sense. I’m going to post it now._ **

“A bar?” You ask, raising your eyebrows as you look at your favorite coworker over your laptop.

Steve Rogers shrugs, shifting slightly as he keeps his eyes on you. “Apparently everyone’s going, and I was volunteered to invite you.”

“Gee, I wonder why,” You mutter, staring at the screen.

It was no secret that everyone in the office shipped you with Steve- and everyone was equally aware that both of you knew. Between switching lunch schedules to leaving you both to invite each other to events, you were used to their tricks to get you two together despite both of you insisting that you were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Even with Steve’s good looks.

“Come on,” He braces his hands on the edge of the desk and leans in. “It’s just a few drinks.”

“I know,” You eye him over the computer again. “You don’t think it’s another trick?”

He shakes his head. “I think you yelling last time stopped them.”

You flush a little, looking away from his teasing grin. “Shut up,”

He laughs, straightening and heading towards the door. “I’ll see you tonight, (Y/N).”

…

“Dance with me.”

You glance up, you hand on your glass of water. “Come again?”

“You’ve been sitting here all night. You’re allowed to have some fun.” He snags your hand and tugs you out of your seat, leading you onto the floor despite your protests.

You turn to snap at him, but his warm hands settle at your waist, tugging you against his solid chest and forcing your hands to rest of his broad shoulders. He starts to move, and you look at your feet, biting you lip to try to keep up. He tugs your chin up with a finger, smiling at you, and you take that opportunity to trip over yourself. You both laugh as he catches you, and you both stare into each others eyes, lost in the music and movement and each other.

“I have a theory,” He murmurs, eyes flickering to your lips. “About tonight.”

“Another trick?” You whisper, leaning a little closer.

“Something like that.” he leans forward, gently capturing your lips. You sigh, hands traveling to his soft locks and his grip tightens, and you both pull away.

“They may have been right,” You whisper, nervously meeting his eyes.

He smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “I think so too.”


End file.
